Intentions
by MissMelysse
Summary: There are seven words that every father speaks, and every suitor fears: "What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Data reflects on those seven words and their impact on his life. Data/Zoe fic that takes place between chapter 5 of FOR AULD LANG SYNE and chatper 14 of CRUSH II: OSTINATO. Complete in two parts.
1. Intentions: Part I

**Disclaimer:** ** _Paramount/CBS owns everything from canon; I own the rest. Reviews and chocolate are welcome (I prefer the latter to be dark)._**

 **Continuity Note:** ** _This piece comes immediately after chapter 5 (Song for a Winter's Night, Part IV) of_** ** _For Auld Lang Syne_** ** _, and immediately before chapter 14 of_** ** _Crush II: Ostinato_** **.**

* * *

 **Intentions**

 _The young android was clearly troubled by her experiences. "I watch them," she told her father, "and I can do the things they do, but I will never feel the emotions. I'll never know love."_

 _"It is a limitation we must learn to accept, Lal," he responded._

 _"Then why do you still try to emulate humans? What purpose does it serve except to remind you that you are incomplete?"_

 _Data's answer to his daughter was completely candid. "I have asked myself that many times as I have struggled to be more human, until I realized it is the struggle itself that is most important. We must strive to be more than we are, Lal. It does not matter that we will never reach our ultimate goal. The effort yields its own rewards."_

 _Lal appeared to process his statement. "You are wise, Father."_

 _"It is the difference," Data told his daughter, "between knowledge and experience."_

 _ **From**_ _ **Star Trek: The Next Generation**_ _ **, "The Offspring"**_

 **(=A=)**

 **Stardate 45001.22**

 **(Monday, 1 January 2368, 10:44 AM, ship's time)**

 **Aboard the U.S.S.** _ **Descartes**_

There are seven words that every father speaks, and every suitor fears: _What are your intentions toward my daughter?_

Data reflects upon those words as his shuttle, the _Descartes,_ leaves Centauran space and moves into the designated flight path that is both analogous to and completely unlike the oceanic shipping lanes on any number of worlds. After all, the sheer enormity of space means that two ships on parallel paths, leaving the same origin point and converging on an identical destination, may never see – or even hear from – each other.

He has, he realizes with something of a start, now achieved the human norm (as applies to a theoretical heterosexual male) of being on both the giving and receiving end of those words.

He is not certain which he prefers.

As a father, during his too-brief time with his daughter, Data directed that question toward Commander Riker, upon entering Ten-Forward to find him being hoisted into the air on the receiving end of a rather ardent kiss. As Zoe had surmised when he related the incident to her, it _had_ been distressing for him. It _had_ been confusing for both the commander and Lal.

Especially for Lal.

Data had not anticipated engaging in the coming-of-age ritual often referred to as "The Talk" quite so early in Lal's life. He had not, he grudgingly admits to himself, expected her to remain sexually innocent forever, but surely she could have given him a year or two of relative peace before experimenting?

His daughter, he remembered, had not connected her actions with any other sexual programming.

 _"Guinan explained that kissing was a sign of affection and attraction," she had told him. "Based on typical humanoid patterns of attraction, Commander Riker is an excellent representative of a desirable human phenotype."_

 _"That may be true, Lal. However, it is not considered polite to kiss people with whom one does not have an existing close relationship."_

 _"But I enjoyed it, Father," she had replied, a plaintive note in her voice, and he had disliked having to steal away her innocence so soon._

 _"I am certain that you did, Lal," he had said. "Nevertheless, I must ask that you refrain from kissing others without an established friendship first." He had paused. "Perhaps it would be wiser if you asked for permission the next time you wish to express attraction or affection in that fashion."_

 _"I will ask permission next time," she agreed._

 _Something in the way she said it had left him slightly uneasy. As if 'next time' might come too soon._

 _"As well, I must request that you not hoist people into the air without their express permission," he had added after a few micro-seconds' thought._

 _"Yes, Father. I understand."_

He is positive that she had _not_ understood.

He regrets that there had been no time for her to grow into that understanding.

 **(=A=)**

He was watching Zoe surf when he experienced the other side of those seven words. Once a father attempting to protect his daughter, he had become a suitor seeking approval.

Half an hour after Zoe has set him up in one of two beach chairs they brought with them, the Maestro (as Data continues to think of him) arrived and dropped into the unused chair. "Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked.

Data chose not to explain that he could not, technically, _enjoy_ anything. "It has been an illuminating experience, seeing the place Zoe considers to be 'home.' She seems much…freer…here than she does on the Enterprise."

The Maestro chuckles softly. "She's on vacation," he explains, "and she's enjoying introducing her boyfriend to everyone." There was a note in the man's voice that was remarkably similar to the lilt in Zoe's voice when _she_ was teasing him.

He did not share that he was finding the experience of being introduced that way - as Zoe's boyfriend, as part of her family - to be more than a little pleasant. Instead he offered his girlfriend's father the same words he offered her mother, almost a year before. "Are you familiar, sir, with the phenomenon of meeting someone for the first time, but developing a rapport so quickly that it is like that person had always been part of your life?"

"As if you've known them forever?" Zach asked him.

"Precisely, sir. That…feeling…is an adequate descriptor of my initial affinity for Zoe."

"There's a big difference between an 'affinity' and a romantic relationship."

For once, Data believed, the inability to feel embarrassment was a boon. "There is. Over the past three months and twenty-nine days," he left off the hours, minutes, and seconds, "the friendship that I would previously have categorized as 'warm' has grown exponentially. For many weeks we both chose to avoid labeling what we had become, but the connection between us is undeniable. We _are_ dating. We _are_ a couple. Zoe is…my girlfriend."

They were both distracted by a cry from the water. Zoe and one of the other surfers had disappeared from view. For a moment, Data considered racing into the surf to help, but he noticed that the safety-riders on their jet skis did not appear to be alarmed. Ninety-seven seconds elapsed before he saw Zoe surface and reclaim her surfboard. Another five seconds later, the other surfer also bobbed upward.

"Not cool!" he heard Zoe yell. The phrase _super android hearing_ ran through his brain. The Maestro, he realized, was aware of only the crashing surf.

"I have to be honest, Data," the Maestro began again, once it was clear that his daughter was fine. "You're not the man I pictured my daughter with." He chuckled softly. "Of course, in most of my visions, Zoe isn't serious about anyone until she's forty-five. She was concerned I'd have an issue with your disparate ages, or the fact that you're an android."

He was truly surprised to learn that neither of those were 'issues' for the older man. "May I ask, then, what does give you pause, sir?"

"You're a career Starfleet officer," Zach explained. "While your role as an authority figure concerns me, Zoe has explained that she is no longer your student, and that civilians and officers frequently mix socially on your ship. But the fact remains that you're a line officer on the flagship, and that is a position with more than a little risk attached, and more than a little notoriety." He paused then added, "Zoe is in love with you; you recognize that, don't you?"

Data had refrained from pointing out that Zoe had never explicitly used the word 'love.' He suspected then - and still suspects - that she is holding that word back for reasons of her own, and he understands this to be a topic he must broach with her, and only her. "Zoe says that we 'fit' together. That a sign our relationship is solid is that we are comfortable being with each other in silence, as well as when we are interacting."

"And you? What do you say?"

He delayed his response as Zoe caught a textbook-perfect wave and rode it nearly to shore. Zach Harris, too, was focused on his daughter. Once she began splashing ashore, Data answered the question put to him, albeit in a lower voice.

"In the time that I have known Zoe, my neural pathways have expanded by two point zero four nine percent," he said, "and new pathways are continuing to develop. Many of our friends have observed that we appear to be 'good for each other,' and I concur. However, I am also very aware that Zoe is approaching a crossroads in her life."

The Maestro seemed to understand that Data was not finished speaking. He simply made a gesture which clearly indicated that the android should continue.

"Even if she chooses to remain on the _Enterprise_ for her summer break, she will eventually leave to pursue her post-secondary education. As well, it is possible - even likely - that I will eventually be transferred to another ship. While even I cannot predict _every_ possible outcome of our relationship, it does not take an android to recognize that there are difficult choices in our future."

"You speak as though your relationship is already permanent." Zachary Harris had lowered his voice as well, he noticed. The musician smiled softly. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." He made a gesture and a face that imply an either-or situation. "Maybe I'm wrong, though. Either way…Data, Zoe is young, but she knows her own mind. If she's chosen you…" He laughed again. "It may be cliché to ask, but what are your intentions toward her?"

Data was silent, watching the wetsuit-clad young woman slowly approaching. "I do not know if we are meant to be together permanently," he answered carefully. "I _believe_ that we may be, but I am also cognizant that this evolution of our relationship is new, and that it would be premature to make plans beyond the next few weeks. Right now, I want to continue my relationship with Zoe, exploring possibilities and deepening our connection."

"For how long?"

His answer was simple, honest, and uttered just before Zoe arrived and collapsed in a happy, wet, exhausted heap on the blanket. "For as long as she wishes."

 **(=A=)**

He busies himself with many concurrent activities, all the while, drafting a letter to Zoe. He understands that she is uncertain about 'how to be' on the _Enterprise_ , and he recognizes that her worry is not solely about any code of conduct, but also a manifestation of her fear that their open presentation of themselves as a couple was only a holiday affectation.

Finally, after reviewing the mission briefings that had been sent to him, as well as supplementary material on the current state of Klingon and Romulan politics, economy, and culture, also attempting to determine the last known location of his brother, analyzing the list of suggested audition pieces Zoe had been provided, creating an algorithm that would make intentional variation of shield and weapon harmonic frequencies much easier to control while also much more difficult to counter, developing a series of formal dance instruction sessions (both to further his own skillset, and as a new activity with Zoe) – he believes twelve parts would be an acceptable number – making minor course corrections, researching new training techniques for Spot, and completing a requisition form for a slightly larger, more comfortable couch in his quarters, as well as upgrading the standard issue bed to one of the larger models approved for senior officers, and discarding seventeen drafts that he deemed to be unacceptable, he has composed something he is willing to have her read.

It begins with the two words he had used in his leave-taking: _My Zoe._

It includes several bullet points that, he realizes, are a sort of manifesto of his intentions for the immediate future:

\- That he will miss her presence over the next eleven days (approximately – he is unable to estimate further without knowing the time of her departure from Centaurus).

\- That she should not be concerned that the physical intimacies they had begun exploring were in any way one-sided, because he derives his own form of satisfaction from their shared kisses, their interlaced digits, her presence in his arms.

\- That their new status as a couple is not a mere 'vacation flinglet' (she had explained it couldn't be a full-fledged fling without sex), but would continue 'at home' on the _Enterprise_.

Once the body of his letter – created as text-only due to distance and the shuttle's limited communications array – is complete, he has an inner debate about an appropriate closing. Her missives, of late, have ended with 'Love, Zoe,' and he wishes for something equal in tone if not emotion.

He considers – and discards – common options such as 'sincerely' and 'regards,' as they are better suited to professional correspondence than what is, in essence, his first 'love letter.'

Perhaps, he considers, his closing should balance his opening. If she is 'his Zoe,' than what must he be to her?

With a slight smile curving his lips upward, he ends the letter with two more words: _Yours, Data,_ and instructs the computer to transmit the file.

* * *

 **Notes:** Opening text incorporates dialogue from the episode, "The Offspring." The first flashback is an invented scene that takes place during that episode (sometime in 2366). The second flashback takes place on New Year's Eve, 2367 – or the day before the 'present' part of the chapter, and reflects the full conversation that Data had with Zoe's father while they watched her surf.


	2. Intentions: Part II

**Disclaimer:** ** _Paramount/CBS owns everything from canon; I own the rest. Reviews and chocolate are welcome (I prefer the latter to be dark)._**

 **Continuity Note:** ** _This piece comes immediately after chapter 5 (Song for a Winter's Night, Part IV) of_** ** _For Auld Lang Syne_** ** _, and immediately before chapter 14 of_** ** _Crush II: Ostinato_** **.**

* * *

 **Intentions (Part II)**

 _ **Roughly 33 years later…**_

 **Stardate 77402.89**

 **(Saturday, 27 May 2400, 11:00 AM local time)**

 **Starfleet Academy, San Francisco, Earth**

Captain Data sits with his wife - with his Zoe – in the front row of the array of chairs reserved for the parents and immediate guests of the graduates. He had been invited to speak at these commencement exercises, as had Zoe after he declined, but they have opted to set aside their individual claims to notoriety, and 'just' be parents. On his right, he is flanked by their five-year-old son, though, of course, the boy doesn't look five. Rather, the olive-skinned, chestnut-haired, yellow-eyed android appears to be about seventeen standard years old.

"Will they be calling her name soon, Father?" he asks. "I do not believe sitting and waiting is an optimal use of my time. I believe my education would be further enhanced by joining the surfers at Fort Point." It was not programmed into him; their son has embraced his mother's love of the water and obsession with dangerous sports on his own.

"We are here to celebrate your sister's completion of her formal education," Data reminds him gently. "There will be time for surfing another day, George. Your mother never leaves Earth unless she has visited its oceans."

The candidates for graduation are called to order, and Commandant Riker takes his place on the podium. Name after name is called. Row after row of eager, newly-minted officers are presented with their diplomas and commissions. Zoe's hand finds his and squeezes as the announcer progresses through the alphabet.

Data and Zoe are both in tears when their daughter's name is called among those who are receiving academic honors. "Elizabeth Lal Harris-Soong," the yeoman at the microphone announces, and the Commandant catches Data's eye over the top of the young woman's head. He would blame the wind, but Will Riker has visible tears, too.

When the last graduate has rejoined the class, Commandant Riker steps forward. "I present the Starfleet Academy graduating class of twenty-four-hundred!"

 **(=A=)**

As soon as the formal ceremony has ended, an exultant young officer bounds across the immaculately kept lawn. "Mom!" she calls, "Dad!"

Data embraces her first, and in that moment they are father and daughter, and not captain and ensign. "I am very proud of you," he whispers.

"I just followed your example, Dad," she says. She turns to Zoe, and hugs her mother, as well, and then she pulls back. "I'm not…I'm not certain this is the right place, but we're all shipping out to our new billets tomorrow, and there may not be another opportunity for a while."

She beckons across the green, and a young man approaches.

He is, Data notes, not part of the graduating class, but an officer wearing the pips of a lieutenant, junior grade, and has black hair and slightly Asian features. Data could easily access Starfleet records and learn the young man's name and posting, but he chooses to let a more organic introduction occur, especially as there is something faintly…familiar…about the young man.

"Mom, Dad, this is Noah Powell. We've been seeing each other for most of the last year. We met during my semester in space. Noah's one of the doctors on the _Discovery_. I'll be serving there."

The young officer – the young doctor – is soft spoken. His greeting betrays his nervousness. "Madam Ambassador, Captain Data, it's an honor to meet you both."

"It's good to meet you, too, finally," Zoe breezes. "But please, I'd really rather you called me Zoe." Data's wife has always hated titles.

"Thank you, ma – _Zoe_ ," he blushes and they all share a laugh, even George, who finally chooses to join the group. But it is Data to whom Noah turns next. "Captain Data, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you served with my parents on the _Enterprise-D._ "

Data's accessing of information has become nearly undetectable over the decades. He cross references names and dates. "You are Alyssa Ogawa and Andrew Powell's son!" he announces. "I remember your father; his is missed. How is Dr. Ogawa?"

"That's me," the young man - Noah - confirms. "Mom's still on the _Titan_ , actually, and pretty happy there."

The conversation continues for a few more minutes, George is introduced, and then they all leave the Academy grounds, adjourning to the San Francisco townhouse Zoe's mother and stepfather still call home. After dinner, Data pulls Noah aside to get to know him better.

They chat about the young doctor's history, his plans for the future, his relationship with Elizabeth, and Data finds himself echoing the question that was put to him once, and that once before, he has put to another.

"Lieutenant Powell, - _Noah_ \- Elizabeth is precious to my wife and me. Please forgive me for trotting out one of the most-used phrases in any father's lexicon, but, what are your intentions toward our daughter?"

That conversation lasts another hour, but in the end, Data shakes the young man's hand, claps him (gently) on the back, and welcomes him to the family.

 **(=A=)**

Late that night, when the house is quiet, Zoe finds him in the darkened living room. "Hey, broody guy," she teases gently. "Our little girl's all grown up." She joins him on the couch, and he lifts his arm so she can snuggle close to him, her hand resting against his midsection. "You miss her especially at times like this."

They have been together for over three decades, and married for nearly as long. Zoe's second remark, he knows, refers not to the daughter whose partner he just questioned, but to the daughter who didn't survive. "Yes," he says simply.

"I think she would be happy, Data. No…I know she would."

"I do not understand," he says. It is rare for him to use that phrase these days. His wife is the only one who typically hears it.

"You told me once, that one of your dreams for Lal was to have her join Starfleet one day. That you wished to give something back. Lal couldn't be the culmination of that dream, but Elizabeth is, and she carries with her everything that you taught her to be, as well as the stories about the sister she never knew."

For once, the Man Who Babbles has no words at all. He tightens his hold on his wife, and presses a kiss into her hair. She will complain in the morning that his yellow tears have stained her skin, but they will both know she's only teasing him.

They sit in silence for a long while, his internal chronometer deactivated so that he does _not_ count the minutes and seconds. Finally he utters her name, "Zoe?"

"Data?"

"Thank you for our family."

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to. She stretches up to kiss him, and he smiles against her lips.

Data reflects: his wife is correct. It did not come about the way he initially expected (what does?), but with this woman in his arms - with the daughter she bore, and the son he built, he has fulfilled his best intentions.

 **(=A=)**

 _"Admiral. When I created Lal, it was in the hope that someday, she would choose to enter the Academy and become a member of Starfleet. I wanted to give something back, in return for all that Starfleet has given me. I still do. But Lal is my child. You ask that I volunteer to give her up. I cannot. It would violate every lesson I have learned about human parenting. I have brought a new life into this world. And it is my duty - not Starfleet's - to guide her through these difficult steps to maturity. To support her as she learns. To prepare her to be a contributing member of society. No one can relieve me from that obligation. And I cannot ignore it. I am... her father."_

 _ **\- Lieutenant Commander Data to Admiral Haftel in "The Offspring"**_

* * *

 **Notes:** Elizabeth was (will be?) born on October 31, 2378. Noah Powell is the son of Alyssa Ogawa and Andrew Powell, and was (will be?) born sometime in 2371. He exists as a character aboard the _Titan_ in the books that follow Captain (later Admiral) Riker and that ship, though in the _Genesis Wave_ novels he's a girl named Suzy. (The gender of Ogawa's baby was never revealed on-camera.) The concept of a semester in space is taken from my brother's experience as a student in the California Maritime Academy (they do a semester at sea). The end quote really just serves to bookend the piece. George was constructed in the 2390s...but that's another story, and Data's adoption of Soong as a surname will happen sometime in the 2370s...but that, too, is another story.


End file.
